Siempre
by light and snow
Summary: Ha transcurrido un mes, desde que Clarke puso fin a la tirania de Pike y de que se fuera de Arkadia para no volver. Un día Raven encuentra a Clarke y le devuelve el chip, sin saber que segundo despues, el aparato las llevaria a un mundo pararelo totalmente distinto al suyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, este es mi segundo fic de clexa que hago, sin contar al one short que hice, hace más de un año. Esta historia, va a tener aventura, romance(No puedo evitarlo, pero necesito escribir algo feliz) creo que un poco de angustia y peleas.**

 **No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes, solo escribo por diversión y para pasar un buen rato.**

 **Siempre**

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Clarke al fin derroto a Pike, desde que las cosas al fin comenzaron a calmarse pero no todo era felicidad y mucho menos para la ex embajadora de los skaikru, todos los sucesos de aquel mes, la atormentaban día y noche, tragando su alma sin cesar y lo peor de todo es que no existia nadie quien podía sacarla de esa pesadilla.

-"Ya no se como seguir siendo fuerte"-Pensó Clarke sentada en la arena, mirando al gran océano que tenía al frente. Al haber destruido a la tiranía de su ex profesor, la líder de los 100 tomo la decisión de dejar de ser parte de cual alguna vez fue su gente y irse a vivir en secreto al clan de Luna.

Nadie la encontraría allí….bueno eso es lo que pensaba ella.

-Clarke, al fin te encuentro- Aquella voz sorprendió a la rubia, creía que este escondite era el definitivo-"La he subestimado"- pensó Clarke con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-No me digas ¿Que me habían subestimado?Que poco me conoces Griffin- dijo la voz con tono burlesco, antes de sentarse al lado de la ex líder, con un poco de dificultad, por culpa de su pierna.

-Raven, ¿Te sientes bien?-Clarke se preocupo al oír que su amiga había echo una mueca de dolor, no podría soportar ver a alguien sufriendo por querer estar con ella y aún menos a la única persona que la consideraba amiga.

-Tranquila, Griffin, cada vez me siento mejor con esto, te lo aseguro- Raven miró a su líder con una mirada honesta, esperando que se dejara de preocupar y cuando estuvo asegurada de que Clarke se había calmado, comenzó a hablar en un tono suave- ¿Como estas tu?

-Yo estoy bien….

-Clarke, puedes decirme la verdad, para eso he removido todo este inmenso bosque- La mecánica le quería dejarle claro, que había venido hasta aquí, para quedarse con ella o irse las dos juntas- No pienso dejarte sola.

-Raven, en Arkadia te necesitan eso es la priori…- No pudo terminar la frase, ya que la mecánica tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y la colocó en su hombro.

-Jasper, Octavia y otros más me han dicho lo mismo y ¿Sabes? estoy harta de eso. Vale, se que soy la mejor mecánica de esta generación y igual de todos los tiempos pero eso no quita que sigo siendo Raven Reyes, una simple humana, amiga de la testadura Clarke Griffin- Al decir eso, tanto ella como la nombrada se rieron por unos pequeños instantes, aun ser por poco tiempo había volvido a ser, las dos jóvenes inocentes que aterrizaron por primera vez en la tierra.

-Nada te va a cambiar de opinión, ¿no?.

-Griffin no me conoces realmente, ni siquiera el fin del mundo me va a hacer separarme de ti.

-Eres la única persona viva de la tierra, que no quiere separarse de mi- Clarke se separó del hombro de la morena, para mirar al océano con una mirada de tristeza- La única que no se ha ido.

-Puede que sea la única que queda con vida pero no significa que los demás te han dejado sola- Mientras decía eso, Raven rebusco en sus bolsillo de la chaqueta y ahi lo encontro- Esto te pertenece.

-Raven…- Clarke se quedo sin palabras en sus manos tenia el chip con el símbolo del infinito...la tenía a ella.

-Cuando te fuiste, encontré esto en tu mesilla y me dije a mi misma, que te regresaría al menos, lo que te queda de ella- Raven abrazo a Clarke, antes de que esta comenzara a llorar.

-Ella murio por mi culpa, su rostro me persigue por todas las noches Raven- Clarke no podía ocultar sus sentimientos, al ver aquel chip otra vez, había hecho sacar los sentimientos que tanto había intentado ocultar- Por haberme conocido, ella ya no está viva.

-Clarke, tu no tuviste la culpa...Mira yo nunca fui gran fan de la comandante pero conozco el amor y seguramente que ella estaría contenta en sus últimos momentos, que tu estuvieras con ella- La mecánica intentó calmarla pero sabía que este tipo de heridas, era muy difícil de tratarlas-Y además, ella sigue viva, no solo en el chip, sino en ti también.

Eso hizo que Clarke sonriera un poco, antes de mirar al chip.

-"Me gustaría volver a verla…"- Clarke sabía que era imposible que un chip haría su sueño realidad pero no podía evitar hacerlo, su corazón la había obligado a pedir ese estúpido deseo-"Daria todo por tener otra oportunidad con ella, te quiero Lexa"- Y comenzó de nuevo a llorar.

Pero cuando una lágrima de la oji azul, toco el chip, el aparato comenzó a dar vueltas y a brillar mucho.

Las dos chicas dejaron el chip en el suelo y miraron con asombro a la transformación que estaba teniendo el aparato, de un chip pequeño, se había convertido en un vórtice brillante.

-Raven, ¿Que es esto?- Preguntó Clarke mientras miraba como el vórtice se hacia mas grande.

-No tengo ni idea-Eso es lo último que dijeron las dos jóvenes, antes de que el vórtice las atrapara y que su vista se nublara.

-Tengo que avisar a los demás sobre esto- Bellamy había contemplado como un aparato inofensivo, se había convertido en un gran vórtice que acababa de absorber a dos de su gente y después de absorberlas, desapareció como si nunca había existido.

Mientras tanto con Raven y Clarke…

-¡Hey, vosotras dos, despertar!-Una voz molesta hizo que Clarke recuperara el sentido, no estaba muerta pero aun no podía abrir los ojos, parecían como si estuvieran dormidos, afortunadamente sus oídos seguían despiertos y podría escuchar más voces que aquella voz molesta, cual se le hacía familiar de algún modo...y tambien podia oir el sonido del ¿Mar?-"¿Donde estoy?"

-¡Que desperteis!-Repitio la misma voz y en cuestión de unos segundos, Clarke sintió que le tiraban el agua más fría que había sentido en la vida, haciendo que todo su cuerpo reaccionara y abriera los ojos.

-¿Pero como os atreveis?- Clarke suspiro de alivio, Raven seguía viva.

Al abrir los ojos, la rubia se encontró con lo que nunca pensó en encontrarse en su vida, ¿Estaba viendo a personas con trajes de piratas?-"¿Espera esos no son algunos guerreros de Triku?"

-Callate ladrona, ahora nuestra capitana decidirá vuestro destino- Tanto Raven y Clarke, reconocieron esa voz, aunque no era tan dura como la había conocido, parecía más libre, pero era la misma-Indra.

Clarke no pudo decir nada más, ya que en un momento a otro, la nombrada había puesto su espada en el cuello de la oji azul.

-No se como conoces mi nombre pero como digas algo mas, me asegurare de cortarte tú…

-¡Indra, basta ya!- Indra retiró su arma de Clarke, no sin antes de mirarla con cara de pocos amigos.

Clarke se quedó helada en aquel instante, esa voz, no era la misma que la de ella pero a la vez era tan parecida-"No puede ser"

-Veo que tu eres la que se ha embarcado a mi barco, sin mi consentimiento- La rubia no podía salir de su asombro, no solo se parecía en la voz, sino que también físicamente parecía que fuera ella, los mismos ojos profundos del color bosque, los mismos labios, el mismo pelo castaño..pero a la vez no era igual, su rostro no estaba tan tenso como la de ella, su cabello no tenía ninguna trenza, todo estaba suelto..pero sus ojos eran idénticos, no era ella pero a la vez era..-Lexa.

-¿Como te atreves a llamar a la capitana por su nombre?- Indra intento avanzar de nuevo pero, la morena la detuvo.

-Cálmate, Indra, aun no he dicho que puedas matarla- Las dos chicas, se pusieron aun mas tensas, al oír el "aun".

La capitana, se acerco a donde Clarke y se arrodillo para estar a su altura.

-Veo que sabes mi nombre pero no creo que nos conozcamos- La morena acaricio suavemente la mejilla de Clarke- Ni que nos hayamos visto antes, porque una belleza como tu, seria casi de imposible de olvidar- La morena miro fijamente a los ojos de la rubia y para la alegría de Clarke, esta se levanto.

-Enrealidad, no sabiamos vuestro nombre, lo que ocurre que alguien importante para mi amiga también se llamaba así, no teniamos ni idea que tuvierais el mismo nombre- Raven intento salvar la situación.

-Entiendo, entonces me presentare, como lo habeis adivinado, mi nombre es Lexa, capitana de esta gran tripulación y dueña del barco mas rapido que existe en estos mares, bien conocido como Polis- Lexa se quito su sombrero para hacer una rápida reverencia, después de presentarse, se acerco de nuevo a la ladrona- Antes de decidir que hacer con vosotras, me gustaría saber tu nombre.

 **Continuará….**

 **Espero que os haya gustado, como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo.**

 **En vez de seguir con el nombre de Alexandria, he decidido cambiarle a Lexa, ¿No os importa?**

 **hasta la próxima**

 **light and snow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**No me pertenece los 100 ni sus personajes, solo escribo por diversión y para pasar un buen rato.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Clarke no podía articular ninguna palabra, al ver la cara de la capitana su mente se había quedado en blanco. En aquellos meses después de la muerte de la comandante, había aprendido a afrontar la muerte de sus seres queridos, había logrado a mantener sus sentimientos bajo control por la seguridad de su gente, es decir la vida en la Tierra le había obligado a estar lista para las tragedias y peligros que habitaban en ella pero de todas las cosas que había aprendido, esta no había sido una de ellas, nadie le había enseñado o avisado de poder reencontrarse con un ser amado.

-Si apreciais vuestras miserables vidas, mejor que hagáis caso a la capitana- Les advirtió un hombre con una sonrisa burlesca, mientras intentaba sacar su pistola.

-Igual es que simplemente, están muertas de miedo- añadió Anya, haciendo que todos los tripulantes se rieran menos Lexa.

-¡Silencio todo el mundo!- La voz de la capitana hizo que todos se callaran rápidamente- !Y no sé a qué estáis mirando, seguir con vuestro trabajo si no quereis ser la próxima víctima de mi espada!

-Si mi capitana- Al oír aquello, todos volvieron a sus deberes en el barco, mientras que la capitana, se acercó de nuevo a Clarke.

-¿Bueno rubita me vas a decir tu nombre?.

-Tienes que estar mal de la cabeza de que te diremos nuestros nombres después de haberlos secuestrado- Raven alzó la voz, llamando la atención de la capitana, quien se giró a ella con una mirada no muy amigable y bastante aburrida.

-¿Secuestraros? Yo no he hecho tal cosa

-Entonces, a qué vienen estas cuerdas- dijo Raven levantando sus manos atadas.

-Eso, ha sido por vuestra manera de aparecer en mi barco, ¿Pensabais que podéis entrar en las propiedades de los demas asi como asi?- La capitana ya empezaba a cansarse de la morena, realmente detestaba cuando alguien intentaba hacerle frente.

-"Nadie me hace frente, sin asumir las consecuencias"-Mientras pensaba eso, la capitana comenzó a sacar una navaja de su bolsillo de la derecha-"A ver si cuando ve esto, comienza a respetarme"

-No hemos venido aquí voluntariamente- La voz de Clarke, hizo que Lexa regresara su mirada hacia ella.

-Vaya, veo que sabes hablar- Lexa soltó una pequeña risa, antes de volver con esa sonrisa.

-Lo sabía desde el principio, solo que nunca me ha gustado conversar con la misma persona que nos ha cogido como prisioneras- dijo Clarke con mirada desafiante-"Si quiero sacar a Raven y a mi con vida de sea donde estemos, necesito despejar los sentimientos"

-Calladita eras más atractiva rubia, ¿Tus padres no te han enseñado que en algunas ocasiones es mejor de no decir nada?.

-Seguramente que de pequeña me habran dicho millones de veces pero después de todas las lecciones que me ha dado la vida, es que prefiero morir antes de estar controlada por seres como tu- Clarke la miró desafiadamente, intentando controlar a sus emociones, ya que por una vez más, azul y verde volvían a reencontrarse- "Puede que se llame y tenga casi el mismo físico que ella pero no son la misma persona, aquella Lexa que conocí, esta muerta"

-Si esa es tu decision….pues que así sea- De un segundo a otro, sin que las dos chicas tuvieran tiempo a procesarlo, Lexa depositaba su navaja en el cuello de Clarke, presionando con poca fuerza para matarla pero lo suficiente para que comenzara a sangrar-Puedo quitarte la vida en este mismo instante, matarte, tirarte al mar, serias una de los muchos que han pasado por mi navaja, no eres nada especial.

-Pues a qué esperas, si crees que va hacer que te sientas mejor, si va a hacer que demuestre lo muy poderosa que eres, adelante hazlo- Clarke se acercó más a la navaja, haciendo que más sangre saliera de su cuello, dejando a todo el mundo sorprendido.

-Clarke, ¿Que haces?-Raven intentó moverse pero las manos atadas y su pierna artificial lo hicieron imposible.

-Capitana, se acerca un barco del reino Weather, ¿Lo atacamos?-Gustus se acerco a Lexa bastante preocupado.

-En ese barco, había oro, botin, de ninguna manera lo podemos dejar escapar- Lexa miro a Gustus con una mirada que no dejaba para discusiones antes de volver a posar su mirada en la misteriosa rubia- Espero que en nuestro siguiente encuentro, te comportes como una verdadera señorita y me cuentes todo lo que yo te pida.

-Ni hablar- dijo Clarke alto claro, por más del parecido a Lexa, no iba a rebajarse ante ella ni ante nadie.

-¿Como te atreves a hablarle así a la capitana?- chilló uno de los tripulantes con rabia.

-Calma Uzac- dijo Lexa con voz seria, antes de volver a sonreir a Clarke, quien se heló en el acto- Al parecer la próxima vez la conversación será más interesante, no puedo esperar para ese momento princesita- Y con decir eso Lexa se levantó para comenzar a dar órdenes para iniciar el ataque al barco próximo para después ordenar Gustus a que llevara a las "invitadas" al cuarto de al lado de los aposentos de la capitana.

-Venga marchando- Ordenó Gustus, sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Durante el trayecto hasta la habitación, para la desgracia de las chicas del cielo, el hombre no paro de darles prisa y cuando las dos entraron en el lugar, antes de marcharse soltó un aviso que realmente parecía una amenaza.

\- Os estaré vigilando…- Y con eso les cerró la puerta.

-Y después dicen que no somos prisioneras, en fin piratas….¿Quien los puede comprender?-Raven soltó un suspiro antes de mirar a su amiga, que por su mirada podía deducir que estaba en su mundo, pensando en algo-¿Estas bien?

-Si

-Clarke…

-Enserio, estoy bien, solo es que estaba pensando,¿Cómo es que hemos podido acabar aquí? En un barco de pirata con tripulantes que son muy parecidos a los terrícolas de nuestro mundo, pero lo que más que me estoy preguntando es ¿Porque?

-Sabes yo tampoco lo se, pero si algo he aprendido de la vida en la Tierra, que las cosas mayormente no ocurren por casualidad, sino por algo. Así que si el chip nos ha traído a este lugar será por algo- Raven lo contó todo tranquilamente, mientras se intentaba sentar en la pequeña cama que había en la habitación.

-¿Tu crees que el chip nos ha traido hasta aqui?

-Si, suena bastante complicado, pero creeme e investigado ese aparato y te puedo asegurar que es la única cosa que podía habernos llevado aquí, al menos que pensemos que exista la magia.

-Hablando del chip, ¿Lo tienes tú?

-No, te lo había dado antes de que aparecieramos aquí.

-Creo que no lo tengo por ningun sitio- Clarke intentaba pensar en donde podia haber caido la llama, solo esperaba que no se hubiera caído al agua, ya que si fuera así, no solo habrán perdido la única oportunidad de volver a su mundo, sino que ella habra perdido y decepcionado a Lexa.

-Solo espero que no haya caído muy lejos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, donde las dos intentaban pensar en el pequeño artefacto cuando Clarke recordo que habia visto una pequeña piedra con dibujos extraños, antes de ser llevada a la habitación.

-Raven, creo que el chip se encuentra en el barco.

Mientras tanto a fueras de Arkadia

-Te estaba buscando señor Marcus.

-No hace falta esas formalidades Lincoln, después de fallar a tu gente y a la mía, dudo de que me merezco ser un líder.

-E conocido a mucha gente Marcus del pueblo celeste, algunos eran considerados como jefes o líderes, cuando en realidad solo eran seres con ansias de poder y guerra, esos no eran líderes de verdad, los líderes son lo que imponen su necesidades después que la de su gente, que mira por el bien de su pueblo, que lucha y ansía la paz, tu eres un líder Marcus como lo es Clarke y como lo fue la comandante Leksa- Al decir los dos últimos nombres los dos hombres sonrieron tristemente, tanto Lexa y Clarke se merecían mejor que aquella tragedia, las dos merecían estar vivas y vivir la vida como jóvenes adultos y no como dos líderes, no con Clarke huyendo de nuevo y la comandante muerta pero esto era la tierra, donde no importaba si algo era justo o no.

-Gracias Lincoln pero ¿Por qué me buscabas?

-Abby me ha mandado para encontrarte y llevarte de nuevo dentro de Arkadia, estos bosques no son seguros, ya no.

-Piensas que surgirá una guerra-Marcus no le preguntaba, más bien lo afirmaba, ya que sabía que la vida aquí era imposible no haber una guerra.

-No lo pienso, lo creo y no va a ser una guerra cualquiera, va a ser una batalla mortal, una de esas razones sera la caida de Lexa y de la alianza de los 13 clanes y la otra es que algo me dice, que nuestros rivales no van a ser como nuestros enemigos de ahora.

Los dos iban a comenzar su viaje de nuevo a Arkadia, cuando la voz de Bellamy los paró, parecía agotado de tanto correr pero lo que mas les sorprendió, es que estaba intranquilo, asustado y que Raven no se encontraba con el.

-Bellamy, ¿Que ha pasado?

-Un chip se ha llevado a Clarke y Raven.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

No me pertenece los 100 ni Clexa ni los personajes de los 100.

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

Clarke se encontraba en un pasillo largo, no había nadie, ni una sola alma, lo único que se oía era el sonido de voces muy lejanas.

Por cada paso que daba, aquel lugar se le hacia mas conocido, sus paredes frías de metal, sus grandes y fuertes puertas también de metal, ¿Podría encontrarse en el espacio?. Mientras pensaba si lo que se suponía era cierto, sus ojos encontraron con un cristal transparente que dejaba ver lo que había fuera del sitio que se encontraba. Clarke comenzó a dar pasos lentos pero precisos hacia el cristal y cuando se acerco lo bastante para observar que aquello que había temido era de verdad, estaba de nuevo en el espacio, de nuevo en el Arka.

-¿Eso quiere decir que todo lo que e vivido en la tierra, ha sido producto de mi imaginación?-Se pregunto así misma, mientras contemplaba la tierra desde el cristal, la tierra desde el lugar que se encontraba, parecía no tener ningún peligro, mas bien parecía estar libre de las guerras y el poder. Todo lo contrario que había vivido ella o lo que creía haber vivido.

-¿Eso es lo que crees Clarke?- Una voz salio de la nada, haciendo que Clarke se diera la vuelta, mientras intentaba encontrar alguna arma en su ropa- Tranquila Clarke, no voy a hacerte daño.

-¿Quien eres? Y ¿Que deseas de mi?- pregunto Clarke intentando calmar su temor. La oji azul miro a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie en aquel espacio, ¿Se estaría volviendo loca?

-No estas loca Clarke, estoy aquí, solo que no aparezco porque tu mente no esta preparada.

-¿A que te refieres? Y responde a la preguntas- Por cada segundo que transcurría, la oji azul se volvía mas nerviosa, había algo en esa voz que la resultaba familiar pero no sabia de que.

-No es que no sepas el porque conoces mi voz, es porque tienes miedo- La voz se hacia mas pequeña, como si el sujeto se alejara cada vez mas de Clarke.

-No te vayas, aun no has respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas.

-No te preocupes, no voy a dejarte, aun menos cuando necesitas mi ayuda para salir de esto.

Clarke iba a responder cuando comenzó a sentir un cambio en su cuerpo, miro sus manos y se sorprendió con lo que vio, comenzaba a desaparecer. " ¿Pero por que?"

-El mundo de los vivos están hambrientos Clarke, es hora de que vuelvas.

-¿Como podre contactar contigo otra vez?- Aun no ver el rostro del sujeto, la líder sentía que necesitaba volver a oír a esa persona, no solamente para encontrar respuestas sobre ella misma, sino para también encontrar la paz.

-Como te e dicho antes no te dejare sola en esto y ademas te prometí, que siempre estaría contigo, ¿no?- Al oír aquellas palabras, Clarke pudo dar por fin con aquella persona, su rostro se volvió blanco, su cuerpo cual seguía desapareciendo había empezado a temblar-"Es imposible"

-Recuerda _Klark,_ nuestra lucha no ha terminado.

-Clarke, ¡Clarke! - La rubia abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con la cara preocupada de Raven-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, solo e tenido un mal sueño- Clarke se incorporo suavemente con la ayuda de Raven- Raven estoy bien.

-Soy tu amiga, es normal que los amigos se preocupen entre ellos y con mas razón, cuando tu amiga que es conocida por ser una líder temeraria empieza a gritar en sueños.

-Eres increíble Raven.

-Ya vez, me lo dicen a menudo- Raven sonrió con superioridad, haciendo que las dos sonrieran suavemente.

-Vosotras dos despertar, la capitana quiere ver a la rubia- Soltó una voz grave detrás de la puerta.

-Aparte de no entender el termino prisionero, tampoco saber pedir las cosas amablemente- dijo Raven saltando un suspiro de resignación.

-¡Rubia tienes 10 segundos, como no salgas ahora, entrare y te llevare por tu voluntad o no!

Al oír eso, Clarke se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió directamente a la puerta.

-Se te olvida, que no tienen paciencia- Dijo la oji azul mirando a la morena y sonriendo suavemente, dando un mensaje de consolación-"Estaré bien"

Cuando salio, se encontró con el mismo hombre que las había llevado a su " habitación". Ahora que podía verlo desde mas cerca, Clarke pudo ver que en la cara del pirata había una gran cicatriz que sobrepasaba casi todo su ojo derecho-"No creo que esa cicatriz se allá hecho en un simple combate o en el medio de un atraco"

-Venga andando, no debemos hacer esperar a la capitana- Dijo con tono serio pero Clarke había notado como su voz se había suavizado un poco-"Se preocupa por la capitana, tiene que ser alguien cercano para ella"

El pirata la acompaño hasta una gran puerta que se encontraba al otro lado donde ella y Raven habían sido " alojadas", antes de entrar el hombre con la cicatriz la detuvo, su voz se había bajado de tono pero seguía siendo la misma voz amenazante.

\- Mirala mal y te juro que me encargare de tirarte a las bestias del mar.

Eso fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de entrar en la habitación de la capitana.

-¿Querías verme?

-Si, quiero que me respondas a todas las preguntas que yo te diga- Lexa se acerco a Clarke hasta que sus frentes casi se chocaban, si una de las dos se acercaba un poco mas, sus labios se encontrarían-"Nadie puede no intimidarse estando tan cerca de mi"-Pensó la capitana mientras sonreía de manera burlona.

-¿Por que crees que haré eso?- Soltó Clarke mientras miraba desafiada mente a la capitana. Esta vez se había quitado el sombrero de capitana, dejando ver totalmente su cara-"Porque se tiene que parecer tanto a ella".

-Veo que mi amenaza de antes, no te afecto en absoluto, que decepción- La capitana hizo una mueca como si estuviera triste, solo para que después sonriera de nuevo, solo que ahora parecía amenazadora.-Mira soy conocida por muchas cosas; ladrona, pacifista, capitana temeraria, la maestra de las dagas y rompe corazones, pero también soy conocida..- Mientras decía lo ultimo, se abalanzo sobre Clarke para poner una daga sobre su cuello, la mirada de Lexa se había vuelto de bromista a una sin sentimientos- por deshacerme de todo aquel que me haga frente.

\- Como te lo he dicho la vez anterior, si crees que te vas a sentir mejor, que te sentirás mas poderosa, hazlo, porque no te temo ni a ti ni a la muerte- Clarke se acerco mas a la daga, haciendo lo mismo que con la navaja, la capitana al ver que por mas que la intentara intimidar, la chica no se aterrorizaría, se levanto y se sentó en la gran silla llena de oro.

-Veo que va a ser imposible que me des información, por las buenas o por las malas, así que vamos a hacer un trato- Soltó la capitana de nuevo con esa sonrisa burlona, mientras jugaba con sus navajas.

-¿Que trato?

-Tu me puedes hacer algunas preguntas y yo te haré otras, ¿bien?

-Esta bien- Soltó Clarke mientras miraba fijamente a la capitana-"No confió nada en ella"

-Ya que vamos a tener una alegre conversación, te sugiero que te sientes a mi lado, me parece de mala educación que yo este sentada y tu de pie- Dijo la oji verde mientras palpitaba a la silla que se situaba al lado de su silla- Ven, mi invitada o debo llamarte ¿Rubia?.

Clarke se sentó al lado de Lexa, sin despegar ni un momento su mirada sobre ella.

-Bien, ¿En que año estamos?

-Mis sospechas eran ciertas, tu y tu amiga no pertenecéis a esta época, eso quiere decir que tampoco sabes nada de la aniquilación de los seres espaciales- El rostro de Lexa se volvió por un momento serio antes de volver con su sonrisa.

-¿Que aniquilación?.

-Tranquila rubia, todo a su debido tiempo, primero dejame que responda a tu primera pregunta, en este momento nos encontramos en el año 2150.

-Eso es imposible- Dijo Clarke bastante sorprendida.

-Rubia, me llaman muchas cosas como te lo he dicho pero mentirosa, jamas, aunque no lo parezca, soy una mujer con honor- Dijo ella haciendo una reverencia rápida, para poder sentarse de nuevo en su sitio- Vamos, suelta otra pregunta.

-¿Por que decidiste ser, bueno lo que eres?

-Preferiría que me hicieras otra pregunta, es demasiado intima- Dijo Lexa poniéndose nerviosa por un momento, para después recuperar su faceta.

-¡Me habías dicho que responderías a mis preguntas!

-Rubia te he dicho que me puedes preguntar, pero nunca te he dicho que te respondería a todas- Lexa la miro fijamente, esperando tener un efecto en ella como la primera vez que puso los ojos en ella, pero era imposible en estos momentos, la oji azul era mas dura que ella misma y eso le causaba bastante curiosidad e interés sobre su persona- Ahora es mi turno, bien comencemos, ¿ De donde vienes, rubia?

-Vengo de un mundo que esta repleto de caos, destrucción y la supervivencia, donde algunos utilizamos tecnología y otros utilizan armas de era antigua para poder hacer contra a los peligros de la tierra- Explico Clarke sinceramente.

-Muy interesante, aparte de que nuestros mundos sean diferentes, las dos somos bastante opuestas en si, vas a tener que contarme mucho mas de tu vida- Dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa pero Clarke sabia muy bien que lo ultimo no había sido una propuesta, sino un mandato o una orden.

Clarke iba a decirle algo a la capitana, cuando derrepente entro una mujer, muy parecida a Anya pero sin pintura y su rostro era mas juvenil de lo que la rubia recordaba de la ex-general.

-Capitana, lo siento por molestaros pero acabamos de llegar al pueblo de la llama y vengo a comunicaros que comenzaremos a desembarcar en estos instantes.

-Muy bien, yo y mi invitada, vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo, mientras tanto podéis tomaros un descaso o divertiros como queráis, hasta que nosotras volvamos- Ordeno Lexa con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿No queréis llevaros a alguien, por si alguien os ataca?- Anya cambio su mirada de respeto hacia Lexa, a una mirada de amenaza hacia Clarke.

-Lo único que ella podría hacerme seria un rasguño y ademas, aunque sea hermosa, no tiene indicios de ser de mente corta, ya que no creo que se arriesgue a poner la vida de su amiga en peligro- En eso, la capitana soltó una risa malvada.

Clarke apretó con fuerza tanto sus labios y puños, quería hacerle pagar a esa capitana, por toda la humillación que estaba consiguiendo por su culpa, quería demostrarle lo temeraria que ella podría llegar a ser-"No puedo hacerlo, me encuentro en un mundo distinto donde necesitare su ayuda para volver de nuevo al mio y ademas, como lo ha dicho ella, no voy a poner en peligro a Raven por ninguna circunstancia"

-Bien, rubia, es hora de que te enseñe algo de mi mundo- Dijo Lexa con una sonrisa encantadora intentando hacer impresión en la rubia, la morena sabia que era imposible asustarla, así que se había decidido en intentar que la chica de otro universo se fijara en ella-"Si no puedo divertime asustándola, me divertiré en conquistándola y destruyendo su corazoncillo, no puedo esperar a ver su cara destruida"-Pensó la capitana, sonriendo burlonamente para si misma.

-¿Y mi amiga?- Soltó Clarke cruzándose los brazos mientras salían de los aposentos de Lexa.

-De eso no te preocupes, rubia- Le aseguro Lexa, antes de llamar a Gustus que acompaño tanto a la rubia y a la insufrible de su amiga y Indra- Mientras que yo y mi acompañante nos encontremos fuera, quiero que os encarguéis de la amiga de mi querida rubia y si alguien intenta algo con ella, o acabáis con ella/el o lo tiráis por el barco, ¿he dejado claro?

-Si, mi capitana- Y con decir eso, los dos piratas se alejaron para poder comenzar con el cometido que les había sido ordenado por su capitana.

-¿Puedo confiar en ellos?¿Puedo confiar en ti?- Dijo Clarke bastante insegura de Lexa y de su tripulación.

-Sabes no seria la primera vez que alguien de mis camaradas a puesto en duda mi liderazgo de capitana, ya sabes, es una de las cosas negativas de ser mujer pero te puedo asegurar, que no se atreverán a desobedecer ni una orden de su gran temida capitana. Yo personalmente les enseñe lo que pasaría si hicieran algo que rompieran mis ordenes- Se lo aseguro Lexa, cambiando su rostro a uno mas serio mientras miraba atentamente a cada uno de los tripulantes, quienes se pusieron bastante nerviosos al sentir la mirada de su líder.

-¿ Y de ti? Eres una pirata, un lobo del mar…

-Si, una persona sin corazón, el terror de los mares, la atracadora de barcos, cariño me lo dicen muchas veces- La interrumpió Lexa mientras nombraba casi todos sus apodos con naturalidad e diversión- Pero se te ha olvidado que soy una mujer de palabra de honor, quien cumple siempre con sus promesas- Dijo con honestidad- Se te había olvidado nuestra conversación de antes, vas a hacerme llorar- soltó Lexa mientras intentaba poner una voz triste, solo para que unos segundos después, volviera con su sonrisa burlona.

-"Es imposible"- Pensó Clarke, mientras era seguida por Lexa para poder bajar del barco.

Lexa se puso ante las escaleras y la rubia, estirando su brazo izquierdo para Clarke- señorita, las damas primero.

 **Continuara….**

 **Este capitulo iba ser mas largo, pero al final me e decidió en acortarlo, no se cuantos capítulos tendrá esta historia pero intentare hacer un slow burn entre las dos protagonistas. Nos leemos**

 **Light and snow**


End file.
